Âme Sœur
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Quand Percy cache un secret aux dieux et que les destinés disent à ces derniers son secret Percy ne sais plus quoi faire. L'univers de PJ ne m'appartient pas malheureusement il appartient à Rick Riordan
1. Prologue

La première fois que j'étais convoqué sur l'Olympe, j'ai ressentis ce lien envers les dieux et je ne pourrais pas dire la nature de ce lien. En grandissant je l'ai découvert, je suis leur âme-sœur. Maintenant je me retrouve de nouveau face à eux pour qu'ils puissent nous donner nos récompenses après la bataille contre Gaia.

« Percés Achilles Jackson. M'appelle Zeus, j'avance pour m'agenouiller devant lui ainsi que devant mon père. Pour vous récompenser de vos efforts durant la guerre contre Gaïa. Nous vous offrons la divinité et que tu deviens le treizième olympien.

\- Je vous remercie, mais vous connaissez ma réponse est non.

\- Bien, je pense que tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu veux à la place de l'immortalité

\- Je veux que Hestia et Hadès retourne dans le conseil. Une lumière éclaira tout l'olympe et les trois destins apparut

\- Percés Achille Jackson. Commence la première destinée

\- Avances toi. Poursuit la deuxième. Je m'avance doucement jusqu'à arriver près d'elles

\- Il vous a cacher quelque chose d'important à vous les olympiens ainsi qu'à Hestia et Hadès. Continue la troisième

\- Il est votre âme-sœur. » Disent en terminant les trois destinées.

Je n'arrive pas à me dire ce que je cachais depuis si longtemps est dévoilé et que ma vie ne sera plus la même. Je sais que c'est mieux qu'ils connaissent la vérité comme cela, je n'aurais plus besoin de cacher mes sentiments et peut-être que cette douleur s'atténuera et j'espère même qu'elle disparaisse. Juste pour l'instant je sais plus quoi penser. A ce moment, ma vision se trouble et je m'évanouis.

Les dieux sont choqués d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Ils pourront enfin aimer quelqu'un et cette personne pourrait lui rendre leur amour. Du moins ils l'espéraient mais ils savaient que cela allait être compliqué surtout pur certains dieux avec leur antécédent avec le demi dieu. Même eux ne savaient comment ils allaient agir en sa présence.

Une fois que tout le monde soit partit, Poséidon porta son fils jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans le palais d'Apollon.

Je me réveille dans un lit confortable, au tour de moi j'entends du bruit ou plutôt deux voix. La première celle d'Apollon et la deuxième celle de mon père. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre de quoi il parle.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je retourne au camp pour quelques jours avant de rester pour l'éternité avec les dieux.

J'ai passé les trois-quarts de ma liberté à dire en revoir à mes amis et lesoir jeregardais sur la plage le coucher de soleil.Puis je retournais à ma cabine pour ma dernière nuit de liberté avant que ma vie change à tout jamais.

J'avais peur de ce qui m'attendais avec les dieux.Surtout avec certains d'entre eux vu nos antécédents.

Je me réveillais et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose à changer chez moi.Je descendais de mon lit etj'allais jusqu'à la salle de bain devant le miroir.Jeremarquais assezvite que je suis redevenu un enfant d'environ six ans.

Les dieux regardaient leur lié via un message d'Irisà un seul sens.Toutes les femmes présentes le trouva très mignon entant qu'enfant et les dieux se promis de le protéger même s'ils devaient l'enfermer dans leur palais.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je vois mon père m'attendre assit sur mon lit. Du tout pas surpris de ma nouvelle apparence.

« Percy est ce que tu es prêt à partir ?

\- Oui. »

Je lui tend mon bras qu'il nous téléporte à l'Olympe. Dès que je rouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une grande chambre avec des murs bleus. Un lit king size au milieu. J'ai un bureau et une bibliothèque à droite. À gauche j'ai trois portes une qui doit amener en-dehors de la chambre, la deuxième sûrement à la salle de bain et la troisième reste un mystère.

En suivant mon regard, il comprend ma question muette.

« La première porte est pour sortir de ta chambre, la deuxième est la salle de bain et la troisième est ton dressing. Pour tes vêtements Aphrodite viendra juste après la réunion qui va se dérouler maintenant. Au revoir mon fils et à tout à l'heure.

\- En revoir papa »

Durant la réunion

« Puisque tout le monde est là, le conseil peux commencer. Déclare Zeus. La première chose à discuter est Percy et de comment lui redonne sa taille et son âge. Vous avez des idées ?

\- Première chose est de trouver la raison puis ensuite de trouver le remède. Déclarare Athena déesse de la sagesse.

\- Tout le monde est pour. Il n'y avait aucune objection. Donc le plan est validé.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je me réveille dans la chambre où mon père m'a laissé hier. J'observe plus en détail la chambre, elle est dans les tons bleus pastels. je constate vite que je suis toujours un enfant et je ne sais pas comment l'annoncé à maman.

J'entends du bruit à la porte, je lâche un oui. Je vois Apollon rentrée dans ma chambre.

« Je viens juste vérifier que tout est en ordre. Juste un petit contrôle de routine d'accord. Me dit-il d'un ton enjoué

\- Très bien. Souffle-je,je m'assois sur le le lit.

Je vois qu'il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncé à ma mère.

\- T'inquiètes pas ton père lui as dit. Mais est ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es redevenu un enfant.

\- Non mais je pense que c'est à cause des doutes que j'ai et la peur de me faire rejeté.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- Avec certains d'entre vous ont ne peut pas dire que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, entre ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer, je ne sais pas trop comment agir et me comporter. Et aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et je ne sais pas comment tout cela fonctionne.

\- Repose toi je vais en parler avec le reste du conseil.

\- Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, je viens juste de me réveiller.» je boude comme l'enfant que je suis.

Apollon pose sa main sur mon front et d'un coup je sens une énorme fatigue me submergé et je m'endors dans les bras de Morphée et pars rejoindre le royaume d'Hypnos.


	5. Chapitre 4

« Apollon pourquoi as tu convoqué cette réunion.

\- Percy c'est confié à moi. Et je pense avoir trouvé la solution pour qu'il retrouve son âge et sa taille réel.

\- Comment devront nous y prendre.

\- Juste lui faire comprendre que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas et que nous serrons toujours là pour lui. Et ceux qui ont eu une relation houleuse doivent s'excuser et faire très attention à leurs gestes. J'ai vite regarder ses souvenirs quand je l'ai endormi avant de commencer cette réunion. Son enfance a été compliqué pour lui et en parti à cause de nous il a dû grandir trop vite et son beau père joue un rôle important dans ses souffrances. Durant les prochains jours il risque de ce comporté comme un enfant. Donc laissé le jouer et venir vers vous surtout éviter de le contrarier même si pour certains cela va être compliqué vu qu'il ne maîtrise pas ses nouvelles capacités, des problèmes et surtout des catastrophes peuvent survenir.

\- Bien. Personne n'a de questions. Non parfait réunion fini.

Apollon retourne au côté Percy et attends son réveil avec impatience. Durant le sommeil de son protégé, il surveille ses expressions facial pour savoir s'il fait des cauchemar.


	6. Chapitre 5

Une semaine que la vérité à éclaté et que je suis un enfant. Je suis sur l'olympe dans le temple de mon père. J'ai essayé de passer du temps avec chacun des dieux pour apprendre à mieux les connaître et essayer de mettre le passé derrière nous.

Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que je connais la manière de retrouver ma taille et mon âge réel mais je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour récupérer ma forme d'avant vu que je ne peux pas oublier du jour au lendemain ce qu'ils ont fait.

Aussi dû au lien qui est complètement ouvert j'ai quelques peu hérité des pouvoirs des autres dieux et grâce à Apollon et Athena je ne suis plus dyslexique et je n'ai plus de TDAH, ce qui m'aide beaucoup, comme là actuellement lisant un livre tranquillement couché dans mon lit.

Mon père rentre dans mon espace pour venir me chercher afin que nous puissions nous mettre à table.

À la fin du repas, je dis bonsoir à mon père pars me coucher un peu anxieux par rapport à demain vu que je vais revoir ma mère pour la première fois sous ma forme d'enfant.


End file.
